Cotillion
by Soft Flame Matthias
Summary: Ash is getting ready for his daughters 16th birthday, and it looks like things are more complicated than they seem


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon, nor have any legal rights to any of the characters. I just use them to entertain my readers.

**AN**: A nice but bitter sweet fic… sorry… I have too many ideas swimming around in my mind. The BA05 Awards are coming together very slowly. I think next year it needs better planning and site to host it on.

**AN2**: I've changed Max's original age from 19 to 29, this way, the age difference (which is 8) between the two is more beliveable.  
-072206

_**On with the Story…**_

_**Cotillion**_

By Soft Flame Matthias

Chapter – 1

"**Preparations"**

Ash Ketchum laid sprawled out on the couch in his office, dosing. His faithful Pikachu slept peacefully in his stomach. Now closing in on 37, he began to show signs of aging. A white streak on the side of his head now accompanied his raven black hair.

"**_RING, RING, RING! RING, RING, RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RI_**..."

"_What now?_" he hit the 'voice only' button on the VidPhone, "Yes?" a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Mr. Ketchum…" his secretary answered, "Mr. Sasaki from the Hoen Region is asking if you'll be attending the opening ceremonies for the tournament next month."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes sir, just answer the question!"

Startled, Ash gently moved Pikachu onto the couch and got up. "Tell him I'll meet him at the docks in Slateport 2 days before." He began to search the room for a hidden camera.

"Aren't you flying into Evergrande City?"

"No. I'll be staying with the newlyweds May and Brendan Birch in Petalburg."

"Okay. Also, Prof. Oak called and asked if you would like to have a battle with him 'For old time's sake."

Prof. Oak was none other than old his rival and one of his long time friends, Gary Oak. He smirked, "Tell him to prepare to lose."

"He said you might say that…"

"Is that all?"

"No… Mr. Slate is on line 2."

"Brock!" Ash abandoned the frivolous search, scrambled to the VidPhone and jammed his finger onto 'LineVid2'.

"Hey! Brocko! How's it going?"

His squinty eyed friend appeared in the screen, "Doing great Ash, finished sending the invites out for the Cotillion."

It had been busy 2 months. Ash and his "team" had hired a caterer, a DJ, and even rented out the Master's Ballroom across the street and were currently working on decorations and the courses of the evening. He pulled out all the stops for this. Nothing was too good for his daughter; after all it was her 16th birthday!

"Thanks a lot Brock."

The secretary poked her head into the room, "Incoming call sir, Max Beech, Line 3."

"Thanks Maureen!" he yelled, pushing the 'link' button, "Hiya Max."

A 29 year old appeared in the screen, "Hey Ash, Brock, nice to see you guys."

"Max! How's gym leader school?" Brock inquired.

"It's cool, they're letting me take 2 weeks off so I can visit my sis and go to Kanto."

"So you're coming?" Ash and Brock asked in unison.

"Why wouldn't I? I've already got a gift."

Brock held up a little box, "Me too."

Ash's face reddened.

Max looked at him sternly "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Fine I won't."

"Jeez Ash! How could you forget something like that?" Brock asked

"But I didn't forget… I just don't know what to get for Ann."

"Better think fast," Max emphasized, "its next week."

"I'll think of something," Ash became serious, "Brock, meet you in Cerulean later?"

A solemn look slipped on Brock's face, "Yeah Ash… I'll be there."

"Well gota go," Ash became cheerful again, "Have to make a few stops before my day is done. Bye guys."

"Bye" replied the other two as he shut the screen off.

Ash threw on his jacket and put on his hat.

"Pika!"

"Hey buddy, had a good nap?" he extended his arm out to the yellow mouse.

Pikachu nodded, and scrambled up Ash's shoulder.

"Good, we've still got lot's to do."

Ash closed the office door and turned to his secretary's desk.

"Maureen?"

"Yes sir?"

"Take the rest of the night off… oh and tomorrow too. And…" reached inside his jacket and pulled out a card, "Come to my Ann's cotillion next week," he looked at the pictures on her desk, "Bring the family with you," he turned to leave.

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh and one more thing…"

"Yes sir?"

"Just call me Ash… sir or Mr. Ketchum makes me feel old."

"Okay Ash."

* * *

Not bitter sweet yet. I was just remembering the Ann Chovi and Ceasar Salad episode (smiles to himself)

* * *

_as always..._

**_Write from the Heart_**


End file.
